A LEMBRANÇA DO PASSEIO DA FELICIDADE
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Como será que foi o começo do namoro de Videl e Gohan? Nesta história começou em um passeio meio diferente, não é totalmente de acordo com a história, mas espero que vocês gostem... Presente de aniversário para um dos meus melhores amigos Marco.. oneshot.


Oiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Tudo bem? Está é minha primeira fic de Dragon Ball, na verdade eu estou fazendo pq um amigo meu, me pediu deste anime... É uma fic de aniversario... é para você Marco... Feliz Niver moço, te dolu kawaii...

**Sinopse:** Como será que foi o começo do namoro de Videl e Gohan? Nesta história começou em um passeio meio diferente, não é totalmente de acordo com a história, mas espero que vocês gostem... Presente de aniversário para um dos meus melhores amigos Marco... oneshot...

**Disclamer:** Dragon Ball não me pertence, se pertencesse não teria acabado daquela forma...

* * *

**A LEMBRANÇA DO PASSEIO DA FELICIDADE**

"Fora um longo dia para o filho de Kakaroto, a filha do Mr. Satan havia descoberto a verdadeira identidade do Grande Saiamen, estava desesperado e teve que aceitar as condições que a garota propôs para guardar seu segredo. Uma das condições era participar do torneio, a outra que lhe ensinasse a voar.

O único problema era que o jovem guardava um sentimento especial por Videl, fazia algum tempo, "quando terminava a lição de casa, do nada começou a sonhar com a menina, nas suas qualidades, como força, beleza, justiça, inteligente, seu coração disparou com estes pensamentos, foi aí que descobriu seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela".

Não resistiria ficar ao seu lado, sem revelar seu amor por ela. O primeiro treino do casal, estava marcado para outra semana no fim de semana, seria em uma praia deserta, perfeita para se aprender a voar.

Enquanto isso a justiceira chegava empolgada, aprenderia a voar e ainda de quebra com o seu príncipe, isto foi tudo o que sempre sonhou. Gohan, seu Gohan, o garoto mais inteligente que conhecia, bonito, forte, já havia a salado muitas vezes. O dia marcado seria perfeito, estava já imaginando como arrumaria a praia para seu primeiro encontro, queria que tudo fosse perfeito, como já havia sonhado há alguns anos atrás.

A semana passou voando, nenhum dos dois fora a escola nos últimos dias, o que causou muito abalo, já que nenhum dos deles era de faltar, as más línguas afirmavam que estavam juntos em uma ilha paradisíaca.

O dia seguinte seria o treino, já estava tudo pronto, Videl arrumara tudo para um primeiro encontro perfeito, combinara de pegar Gohan com sua nave, ficariam o final de semana inteiro sozinhos.

Videl: Ohayo¹ Gohan! - o cumprimenta feliz.

Gohan: Ohayo Videl! - O///O um pouco corado.

Videl: Vamos – começaram a voar – Então, tudo bem com você? - tentando puxar assunto.

Gohan: Tudo bem e com... - ouve-se uma explosão – o que foi isso?

Videl: Parece que uma das asas quebrou... e estamos perdendo altitude - apavorada.

Gohan: Vamos sair daqui...

Videl: Mas como?

Gohan: Eu sei voar, vamos? - abre a porta.

Videl: Sim- o abraça e este começa a voar – a ilha não é muito longe daqui.

Rapidamente chegam lá, mas algo acontece e o Gohan enfraquece, perdendo suas forças de sayajin, sendo um simples humano agora.

Videl: O que aconteceu Gohan?

Gohan: Acho que perdi meus poderes, deve ter algo nesta ilha. O problema é como sairemos daqui.

Videl: Na segunda-feira devem vir nos pegar, já que notarão meu desaparecimento.

Gohan: Certo. Não dará para treinarmos, infelizmente.

Videl: Então vamos aproveitar a ilha, tem tantas coisas lindas para vermos.

Gohan: Hai.

O fim de semana começara mal, mas tudo iria mudar. Eles nadaram, exploraram, conheceram novos animais, realmente se divertiram naquele sábado, principalmente por estarem juntos.

Na hora do sol se por, os dois se sentaram na praia um perto do outro, suas mãos desajeitosamente se tocaram, eles coraram, Gohan se virou para ela e ...

Gohan: Videl – a moça se virou para ele, o deixando ainda mais nervoso – eu... eu..

Videl: Você? - também nervosa.

Gohan: Eu... eu... tive um dia maravilhoso com você... você é maravilhosa... - começo a corar, assim como ela – eu... eu... te... te... a ... a ... mo... - falou, mas quase inaúdivel.

Videl: Nani²?

Gohan: Eu te amo – fala direto com vergonha.

Videl: Eu também te amo – aos poucos os dois foram se aproximando, seus lábios se tocavam levemente, para aos poucos se tornar um beijo caloroso, intenso, doce, suas línguas dançavam, mas por falta de ar tiveram que se separar.

Gohan: Quero estar para sempre com você...

Videl: Eu também. Aishiteru."

Pan: Essa foi a história de como vocês começaram a namorar mãe?

Videl: Sim, meu anjo – falando com sua pequena filha de 4 anos relembrando do começo de seu namoro com seu marido.

Pan: Amanhã você vai me contar do seu casamento com o papai?

Videl: Sim, mas agora você deve dormir, porque amanhã você tem aula – dando um beijo na testa da filha.

Gohan: Boa noite filha – fala entrando no quarto e dando um beijo na esposa e na filha.

Pan: Amo vocês pais – fala antes de adormecer.

Gohan: Nós também – vira para esposa – vamos amor?

Videl: Sim.

Esta família viveu feliz até a medida do possível.

**FIM

* * *

**

E ai? O que acharam da fic? Não sejam maus comigo, minha especialidade é escrever Naruto, mas faço uns bicos em outros animes XD...

Deixem uma review falando se gostaram ou não, se eu tenho carreira em continuar com Dragon Ball ou se é melhor eu ficar em Naruto, que já ta de bom tamanho...

E minha homenagem para o Markito...

FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, te desejo tudo de bom, você é muito especial na minha vida, não muda viu? Mesmo você muitas vezes reclamando demais, sendo convencido, brigando comigo, implicando comigo, vc sabe que não vivo sem você, vc é demais, é foda, um japa gênio...

Omedeto Gozaimasu...

Kisses

Mandy

25/10/2007


End file.
